


Silver For My Silver Tongue

by thejammys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Crack, Drinking, Engagement, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate their engagement, Thor and Loki fuck underneath Tony's Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver For My Silver Tongue

Tony's annual Avengers Christmas party had become a long adored tradition by the group of superheroes. Every year they would all crawl out of their rooms wearing a crappy holiday sweater (although one year Tony dressed up as sexy Santa and got food thrown at him), drink eggnog (or whatever alcoholic nonsense was closest), and talk until the wee hours of the morning. The only thing that differentiated the Christmas party from any other weekend was the festively themed food, the sometimes secret Santa they played, and they karaoke machine Tony would only bust out on the most blessed of occasions. Not the sweaters though; those sometimes made appearances throughout the year.

This year was special though for two reasons: one, Natasha had located the sexy Santa costume and burned it which led to many toasts in her honor; and two, Thor was very, very excited about his gift for Loki. He had spent months, well, years really, planning it and tonight he was finally going to give it to him.

So far the evening had gone splendidly. Loki had played eggnog pong with Tony, Bruce had made a gingerbread house while Clint snuck the candy from it, Natasha was mixing different kinds of liquor together to create 'the ultimate Christmas bomb', and Steve and Thor kept having arm wrestling matches while making faces at each other and then laughing too hard to actually complete them. Phil and Pepper had joined them but were mostly watching the group like the parents they tended to be.

Here is the thing about eggnog pong: it's disgusting. To get through it you must either: be drunk, or use something other than eggnog and simply refuse to change the name. Tony and Loki went for the latter after the god gagged attempted to chug the holiday drink. They were now playing vodka pong and having a grand old time of it. Loki was telling some story about trolls and Tony was losing his shit laughing at it.

In other words it had been wonderful so far but Thor was itching to give Loki his gift. After another failed attempt at wrestling the soldier, Thor decided that he would ask Loki if they could go for a walk, but when he looked over to where Loki had been playing eggnog pong a moment before he saw that the trickster wasn't there.

Tony spotted him searching and called over, “He went to the bathroom. He'll be right back, point break,”

Thor smiled at that. The nick name was now an welcomed term of endearment and he had returned the favor by calling Tony 'pint sized' on occasion. The only difference between their pet names for one another was that Tony really didn't like his.

Thor decided to wait for his lover by munching on a large gingerbread cookie. It was not until Bruce squawked at him that he realized it was not, in fact, a giant cookie but one of the walls to the gingerbread house he had spent so long on. Whoops! After Thor had wiped off his crumbs and apologized profusely, Loki had still not come back. So the thunder god decided to try one of Natasha's drinks. This time, just to be sure, he not only asked her if he could have one but he waited until she physically placed a glass in his hands before drinking it.

Midguardian alcohol was not successful in getting him drunk, most of the time, but he was generally able to give a drink its fair consideration and that was a damn good drink. A few more of those and he might not be nervous about giving Loki his present. The longer his lover was away the more Thor's nerves began to build up again, taunting him and telling him that his gift was a bad idea.

As though he could sense Thor's anxiety, Steve came up behind him and placed a hand on his massive shoulder. “You alright there, Thor?” he asked.

Thor gave a weak smile to his teammate and nodded. “Yes, I am just a bit nervous about exchanging gifts with Loki this year,” he responded, truthfully.

Steve nodded at that. “Well why don't you go find him before you freak yourself out anymore?” he suggested, giving Thor a small nod in the direction of the hallway Loki had wondered down. .

The thunder god nodded and walked numbly from the room in search of his beloved.

It did not take much searching. As soon as he passed by the living room with the enormous Christmas tree he spotted Loki; standing in front of it, gazing at the pretty lights.

Thor grinned as he came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist. He pressed his mouth to the back of the trickster's head, burying his nose in that soft, dark hair and moaned a greeting. Loki fit so perfectly in his arms it was almost irritating. He was like a deliberately Thor-sized body pillow that the thunder god had an impossible time letting go of. Thor closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his little brother. Loki smelled like Christmas trees and Old Spice; it was horribly intoxicating. The blonde giant released a 'hmm' of satisfaction against Loki's neck as he exhaled. He could spend the rest of the evening like this, holding his trickster prince in front of the Christmas tree as they listened to the sound of carols and laughter in the other room.

Loki closed his eyes and pressed himself further against Thor. He loved it when his brother surprised him from behind to hold him like this. It made him feel especially desired.

Thor shifted a bit so that his mouth was against Loki's neck and he began to press soft kisses to the hyper sensitive skin there. He had recently trimmed his facial hair so his entire jawline was covered in short stubble. It irritated Thor, because he was quite comfortable with his beard, but he knew that the scruff felt amazing on Loki's skin; the younger man went crazy for it. This, jokingly, was one of his Christmas presents to Loki: trimming his beard so he could make the sorcerer feel especially good. He made sure to move his chin as much as possible, with his kisses, to stimulate as many nerve endings as he could reach and was rewarded with a delighted little mewl from the man in his arms.

Just as much as Loki enjoyed the feel of Thor's freshly trimmed scruff, Thor went wild over Loki's sounds of pleasure. It was no surprise that the silver-tongued prince would have a gift for bringing Thor to his knees with his voice, and he was always especially delighted with the noises Loki made in bed. Every gasp, moan, mewl, scream, cry and whimper left Thor dizzy with want and at this particular moment that little mewl was enough to have the thunder god's pants tightening. He groaned against Loki's neck and continued his ministrations, making his kisses a bit firmer against the pale skin.

Loki gave a soft gasp at the harsher touch and brought one of his hands up to grab the hair in the back of Thor's head, encouraging him to keep his head there and continue his actions. His other hand came to rest on top of Thor's that were still tightly wound around his waist. This felt amazing. Such a simple act, kissing the back of one's neck, and yet it made Loki weak in the knees.

Neither of the men cared that someone could walk in at any moment and that everyone here had, at some point or another, explicitly forbidden them from engaging in any kind of sexual activity in public. These demands were all issued after each of the Avengers, again at different times, had walked in on the couple pleasuring one another in a poorly chosen (i.e. public) location. Bruce had calmly told Thor that his lab was a dangerous place because of all the chemicals he worked with and that he would consider it a personal favor if the god could keep Loki's genitals out of his mouth while he was down there. Clint had practically cried to a very confused Loki after he had walked in on his former boss riding his brother in the middle of the gym floor. Loki maintained that cardio was cardio and he could not be punished for the Avengers not specifying any kind of 'forbidden exercise' but relented to keep his bedroom play out of that particular area after Clint had seized Loki's shirt, banged his forehead into the god's chest and made dying animal noises. Natasha had, with surprising calm, told Loki that it was not sanitary for him to blow his brother in the middle of the kitchen using different ice cream toppings as flavoring and it was with that same calm that she threatened to shove her gun down Loki's throat if she caught it happening again. Fury had screamed at Thor for over an hour about how 'just because it wasn't intercourse' did NOT mean that it was okay for the god to finger his brother in the holding cells on the Helicarrier. Steve had sat them both down and explained that it was not appropriate for Thor to rim Loki on the couch in the main room because that was a shared space and he did not want to sit on a couch covered in their various bodily fluids. Tony had actually said the least on the matter. He had walked in on Thor bending Loki over the dining room table and fucking him from behind, stared at them for a moment, then turned around and walked right back out of the room muttering, “Nope. Nope. Nope.”

It was with that same kind of inspired recklessness that the two Norse gods began grinding their hips together as Thor continued his assault on Loki's neck. Thor moved one of his hands from Loki's waist and slipped it underneath the green Christmas sweater his brother was wearing to play with one of his brother's hard, pink nipples. The sweater had been a gesture on Loki's part; it was one that Tony had purchased for the trickster last year during secret Santa and it had a very cute reindeer on the front. At first, Loki had been extremely irritating and ranted to Thor about how it was rude and disrespectful and blah blah blah, but the blonde often caught Loki wearing it around the house at various times throughout the year. Whenever he caught his brother and raised an eyebrow Loki would claim that there was a draft and he was chilly.

Never mind that Loki was a frost-giant and was not prone to being cold.

Or that he owned like a million sweaters.(Midguard had not been kind to Thor's paychecks after Loki discovered retail therapy. And that man needed a lot of therapy).

Loki groaned at the feel of his brother's hand on his chest and gave a particularly forceful roll of his hips against Thor's crotch. He could feel the thunderer's bulge there and he knew that the more he groaned the harder his brother would become. He loved having that kind of power over the mighty Thor.

Said mighty warrior pulled his hand out and flipped Loki around so he could give his brother a proper kiss on the lips. 'Proper' might have been the wrong term because Thor immediately shoved his tongue into his little brother's mouth and started plundering. One of his hands moved to wrap around his brother and stroke his back as the other moved to grope the trickster's tight, little ass. It was beautifully shaped in the black, leather pants the trickster was wearing. Loki had liked leather for centuries because it was fancy and he looked good in it, but he especially loved the way it made his brother drool over him so he was rarely seen without it. In fact, he only went without leather when he was feeling “bloated” and Thor never had any idea what that meant.

Thor tore his lips away from Loki's and moved them to graze his brother's jaw line to make him crazy from sensation again. Loki groaned appreciatively and tilted his head to the side to encourage his brother back to his neck. His arms were wrapped around Thor's shoulders and he moved one of his hands into the thunderer's hair to guide his head. Just as he was beginning to feel painfully hard a cough startled them out of their necking and they turned abruptly to see Tony standing in the doorway.

“NO,” was all he said before turning and leaving the room.

Thor turned around and grinned at his lover. He had plans for Loki this evening, but now was not the right time. “Shall we rejoin the party?” he asked with a grin as he draped his arms around Loki's waist once more.

The trickster gave an exasperated sigh. “I suppose. But I will need a moment to let this diffuse,” he replied pressing his arousal against Thor's.

The thunder god groaned at that and held Loki tighter as they waited for their erections to wane. This took longer than it should have because of the way they were holding each other and breathing in each others scents. Thor was not intending to rub his scruff against the outer shell of Loki's ear – but he was! And it fucking felt good!

oooooooo

A while later, after the gods had rejoined the group, everyone was still in high spirits and very much enjoying themselves. Natasha and Bruce had spent a great deal of time on the karaoke machine singing bad pop songs and improvising dance moves - which was so deliciously out of character for both of them that it made them comfortable doing it together. Steve was telling Loki stories about his Christmas traditions from before the war and how waking up on Christmas morning to stockings and presents under the tree was the most magical thing in the world for a lot of children. Much to Steve's surprise, Loki was actually deeply interested in this topic and kept pressing for more details on why everything was the way it was. (“But if Frosty could walk and talk why didn't he move to a freezer and explain himself to the children?” “I think you are missing the point of the song, Loki.”) Clint was playing a drinking game with Tony, and losing miserably, while Thor laughed and cheered them on. Pepper was standing in the corner flirting with Phil and kept flashing her eyes up to the mistletoe above them. Phil was perfectly aware of the mistletoe, but was not yet drunk enough to work up the courage to kiss the gorgeous woman. He had thought of nothing else all year since the last party when he missed his chance and he wanted to do things right this year.

Thor glanced over at his brother, so deeply immersed in conversation with the soldier, and smiled. He could not be happier that Loki was successfully integrated with the group. It had taken time, years in fact, before Loki could be around all of them, but now he was actually able to spend one on one time with each of the Avengers, something not all of them could even accomplish. He wanted desperately to pull Loki away and give him his gift, but he would wait until there was a lull in their conversation, or if Loki turned it to murder. One of the two.

The god slipped his hand into his pocket, for the umpteenth time that night, to make sure that Loki's present was still safe in there. His thumb brushed over the velvet fabric as his hand closed around the tiny box inside. Tonight, after five years of calling the trickster his lover and boyfriend (although the term had always sounded inappropriate), he was going to ask Loki to marry him. He had planned on waiting until they got home, but seeing that 'home' was just their room in the tower, and the way Loki's eyes had shown in the light of the Christmas tree, Thor knew he wanted to do it right there; in the spot where he had been feeling Loki up earlier. His smile grew broader as he fantasized about that moment.

“Uh oh – Thor's got that look in his eyes,” Clint mumbled as he sipped at his eggnog. The shots appeared to have been abandoned.

“He's horny. Thor is horny... he's thorny... oh my god that's hilarious!” Tony practically yelled. “Clint, did you hear what I said?!”

Thor tuned them out (“I heard you – stop hitting me, I heard you!”) as his eyes met Loki's. His brother was still conversing with Steve, but the way his eyes lit up when his gaze met Thor's and the way his brother smiled... no. Thor simply could not wait. He needed to do this now. With purpose and confidence he strode over to the pair and gently placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

“Captain, I think Tony might be in need of your assistance, and I need to borrow my brother for a moment,” he implored with a smile. He could see in his peripheral vision that Loki's smile had grown wider and a tiny flush had appeared in his cheeks.

Steve turned to look at the two drunk idiots as Tony screamed, “But you didn't laugh! IT WAS FUNNY!”

He gave an exasperated sigh. “Yes, I suppose I should stop him from beating Clint to death,” he murmured as he strode over to the two.

Thor could hear them talking, (“Tony, stop hitting him,” “He didn't laugh at my pun! WAIT – Steve – listen to this – horny Thor is hor! No, wait that's not right...”) but he had eyes only for Loki. He reached out for the trickster's hand and once it was in his he guided Loki out of the room and back towards the Christmas tree.

“Yes, brother dearest?” Loki asked in a fake-mocking tone. But Thor ignored him until they were back in his desired spot.

His heart was hammering (HAH PUN) in his chest as he stopped and turned to face his brother. He held Loki's hands in his own and struggled to find the words to begin with as his smile threatened to send his mouth flying off opposite sides of his face. It did not help that Loki looked especially handsome tonight and it was incredibly distracting. Thor could not wait to marry this man.

“Loki,” he began, but his grin just shot out again. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He focused his gaze on he pale hands he was holding and lightly rubbed his thumbs in circles over them. This was one of the most important things he would ever do and he needed to get these words right. He had been going over what he would say in his head for months; years, really since he had always fantasized about this moment becoming a reality one day, and although the specific vocabulary kept changing the underlying message was always the same: you're the one. So that was what he said.

“Loki, you're the one.”

The dark-haired mischief maker grinned at that and raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows. His lips stayed closed though, as if he could sense that Thor was not finished.

“I love you, more than I can possibly put into words, more deeply than I thought I could feel and more passionately than should be allowed,” Thor declared. For once, his booming voice was at a low decibel. These words were meant for Loki who was standing right in front of him. There was no need to shout. “I am so blessed and fortunate to call you mine. You make me happier than I have ever known. You bring sunshine and joy to my life, even when all else seems dark and hopeless. You make me want to be a better person, so that I might feel worthy of being with you. You are my inspiration, my muse, my brother, my best friend and the love of my life. You are, the one,” he continued through a choked voice. He had not expected to cry or choke up, but everything felt so unbelievably real and the incredible, wonderful weight of what he was doing had completely settled into his brain and heart and he found himself so overwhelmed with love for his partner that it took his breath away.

The smile had faded from Loki's face and was replaced with a concerned expression. Thor was saying delightful things that made his heart hurt - and they were coming out of nowhere! Loki loved being worshiped and adored, and Thor did a good job of doing both of those things on a very regular basis. But there was such tenderness in Thor's words now that he found his throat growing tighter and tighter and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. When he heard Thor's voice first catch Loki all but sobbed.

Neither of the men noticed that a small party had gathered in the door way. Tony had wandered away after Steve had successfully convinced him to stop beating Clint and wanted to make sure that the norse homos were not defiling any of his very expensive rugs. He had not expected to walk in on this though. Clint had come looking for him, followed by Steve and then Natasha and Bruce after they noticed everyone else had left. Pepper and Coulson had finally broken their awkward mistle-stand off and followed the party when they realized no one was making noise anymore. The group stayed silent, huddled in the door way, holding their breaths as they realized what was about to happen a split second before Thor dropped down to one knee.

Loki's eyes grew so wide they threatened to pop out of his head as he watched his brother pull a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket and sink to one knee, still keeping his other hand wrapped around the trickster's. He couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding so fast he thought he might pass out. Everything else in the room became a blur to him. There was only Thor. On one knee. Standing in front of Loki.

Thor took a deep shuddering breath. “Loki, I love you. You are the only one for me, and -" he voice caught again, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulled his hand away from Loki's so that he could open the box and present the ring he had spent so long choosing for his beloved little brother.

Loki's hands flew up to his mouth as tears did finally escape his eyes. He could not believe this was real, that this was actually happening. He had dreamt and fantasized about this moment for centuries, never daring to think that it might actually come true. But it had, and Thor was right in front of him with a ring, telling him he loved him and that he was the one. It felt so good, so so good and now that he knew what Thor was doing he ached to hear the words...

“Loki, will you marry me?”

Loki let go of the sob he had been keeping in and nodded his head furiously. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-” he was cut off by Thor leaping up and pulling him into his arms. He seized Loki's lips with his own and let his own tears fall. Nothing had ever felt this good before. Loki's arms moved to wrap around his lover as Thor tear-stained kisses rained all over his pale face. Thor pulled back from Loki so he could gaze at his beloved. Their grins matched each other's and, although hated to see Loki cry, his brother had never looked more beautiful. Thor pulled the tiny ring out of the box and picked up Loki's pale, delicate hand. He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger and whispered, “Some silver for my silver-tongue,” before claiming Loki's lips again.

Unbeknownst to the two gods each person in the doorway had mimicked Loki's actions: their hands were clasping their mouths as silent tears fell from their eyes. Thor and Loki looked so disgustingly happy, it was like watching a kitten hugging a baby seal – they could. not. handle it. When they saw Thor slip the ring on they simultaneously let loose their cheers and stormed the brothers.

“Congratulations!”

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU BOTH OH GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH”

They were swept up in a sea of hugs and seven sets of arms came to wrap around the couple. Even Coulson, who had his reservations, felt joy for the couple. Thor and Loki laughed in delight as their friends and comrades celebrated with them. Thor had picked the perfect moment. Loki's eyes had never glistened like this before, like there was light shining from them. Their gazes locked on one another as they beamed. Even as their friends continued hugging them they kissed. Loki brought his arms up to wrap around Thor's neck and the thunder god pulled Loki flush against him with his arms tightly holding his waist. They were so deliriously happy it hurt.

After a few more minutes of crying and hugging and kissing, the Avengers relaxed their grip on the couple and stepped away to let them breathe. They still had eyes only for each other.

“I think we need a drink!” Tony exclaimed. “And I'll open my good shit, too!” he called before darting back towards the kitchen. The Avengers followed, knowing that the newly engaged couple would too, but wanting to give them one more minute of privacy before they were expected to join them.

Loki was positively glowing. The closest he had come to happiness like this was when he first learned of Thor's feelings for him. Now, five years later, he was wrapped in his lover – his fiancés – arms and Thor was looking at him like he was the most incredible thing on earth. “You were the gift I wanted most,” Thor whispered into his ear, taking care to rub his scruff along it.

Loki giggled. “I'm yours,” he whispered back before kissing his future husband again.

Still grinning like idiots they took each others hands and joined the rest of the party.

oooooooo

Two hours and four bottles of champagne later, everyone was forced to bid one another goodnight. Natasha helped a staggering Clint off to his room, Phil finally kissed Pepper under the mistletoe and then offered to drive her home and Steve followed behind Natasha and Clint to make sure she also got back to her room because although she claimed to be fine he had seen the way she staggered and smacked into the wall on her way out. Before he left, though, he clasped Thor's shoulder and said, “Congratulations, Thor. I am really, really happy for you guys.” He smiled genuinely and then marched off after the two drunk idiots who were giggling in the hallway, and by the loud 'thunks' had apparently fallen down.

Only Bruce and Tony remained on the couch. They sat there, each with a drink in their hands, and their eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Thor waited a few moments for either of them to move, but after determining that they were, in fact, unconscious, he flashed Loki a grin and pulled him to go find a place to defile because goddammit they were having sex tonight and it was going to be somewhere new and fun.

Loki already knew exactly where he wanted to be taken: in the same light of the Christmas tree on that plush carpet. He nodded towards the room and Thor grinned in approval. Before they entered the room, though, the thunder god stopped and scooped the god of mischief into his arms. “My prince,” he said seductively as he carried Loki inside.

Thor placed Loki down where he wanted and positively ached at the hungry look in his lover's eye.

“I am your present, right Thor?” he whispered into his brother's ear.

Thor groaned and nodded.

“Then unwrap me.”

Loki's simple command lit a fire in Thor. His hands flew to his brother's face as he pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Thor immediately pushed his tongue into the others warm mouth. He loved the way Loki tasted, although tonight it was 'Loki' with a side of sweet champagne. As his tongue plundered his brother's mouth his hands went to his brother's pants. His fingers were determined, but ultimately too excited for the prospect ahead and it took a bit of maneuvering before he could encourage the button to come undone. He unzipped the pants and then broke their heated kiss so he could drop to his knees and pull the tight leather all the way down Loki's mile long, pale legs. The trickster lifted his feet up one at a time so Thor could remove the pants completely and they were tossed aside. Thor then took off each of Loki's black socks and threw them to join the pants.

The mischief maker had elected not to wear underwear today, which was unsurprising since they had both secretly planned on finding a time to pork during the party. It delighted Thor to see his lover's proud erection already achingly hard and weeping. Truthfully, Loki had been hard for most of the night so it did not take much foreplay on Thor's part to get him worked up. He gave a soft groan as his hands moved to stroke the trickster's creamy thighs. One of Thor's favorite things about his brother was that Loki had almost no body hair. The dark-haired god attributed this to his frost giant heritage, which did not make much sense to Thor (because people who lived in the snow needed extra fur, right?) but he appreciated it all the same. This meant that Loki was smooth everywhere. Thor could run his tongue all over his brother's body and taste skin. He continued to run his hands up and down his brother's shaking legs as he moved his face forward to Loki's crotch and reveled in how soft his brother's skin was.

Never breaking eye contact with his lover, he guided his tongue to run across the slit, tasting Loki's precum. The god of mischief shuddered a bit and let one of his hands move to twine his fingers in Thor's hair. The thunder god grinned at the response that got him and broke the eye contact so he could press his face against the trickster's skin. His lick let Loki know of his intentions, but he was not quite ready to please his brother yet; he needed to tease first.

Thor bent himself so he could kiss Loki's knees, and took the time to alternate between pressing kisses to skin and simply running his scruff over his brother's highly sensitive flesh. He moved all up and down the length of Loki's thigh as his opposite hand came up to lightly stroke the leg not being orally attended to. Thor kissed all the way up Loki's thigh to the part where his leg met his pelvis and then nudged Loki's legs apart a bit so he could run his stubble over the space between his brother's balls and the inside of his leg. That earned a particularly delighted mewl from Loki and he felt his brother's thigh twitch again his cheek. He allowed himself to breathe hot, labored air onto his fiancé's rock hard erection, and right when Loki thought his brother was finally going to take him into his mouth - Thor switched legs.

The trickster gave a groan at the teasing but gods did he love the things Thor was doing to him. His thighs were trembling and his knees were shaking but this was worship and he was a _god_. Thor took just as much time in his ministrations with the other leg, coming up to the same spot in between Loki's thighs before pulling his head out to lay soft, heated kisses along his brother's length. Loki panted softly at the sensations and scratched a bit at Thor's scalp.

The thunder god grinned again and this time let his tongue rain a little dance over the heated flesh. He traced lines and circles up the hard length, pausing when he reached the head so that his tongue could drop into the slit and taste his brother once more. Only after he had Loki positively whimpering did he finally wrap his lips around the head and let his brother feel him suck.

Loki outright moaned at the sensation of his brother finally wrapping his lips around his throbbing cock. When they first started sleeping together it was Loki who would take his time with blow jobs and delight in the way it drove Thor crazy to be teased – but somewhere along the way Thor started paying attention and returning the favor. Not that Loki minded, the build up was half the fun, and he loved it when Thor got on his knees for him.

Thor placed his hands on Loki's hips for leverage as he took him deeper into his mouth. Each time his head bowed closer to his brother's body he would moan a bit, knowing that the vibrations would drive his brother crazy, and each time he pulled his head away he would hollow his cheeks for suction. When he reached the head of Loki's impressive length he swirled his tongue around and pressed into that slit again. Once he had built up a rhythm that pleased his brother, as evidenced by Loki's moans, Thor took one of his hands and gripped the base of Loki's cock so that he could pump in time with his thrusts. As good as it made Loki feel for Thor to deep throat him, it was not a good move for building up a satisfying rhythm and made it difficult to really suck on the arousal in his mouth.

Because Thor had been prepared for this moment he had also come equipped with lubricant. Never ceasing his movements he took the hand that was on Loki's hip and used it to pull the bottle out of his back pants pocket. The only leverage now was Loki gently pumping his hips in time with Thor's sucking and his iron clad grip in his brother's hair. Thor managed to work the bottle open and let the liquid spill out of the bottle onto his fingers with coordination that surprised even him. Recapping it, so that there was still some left for his own length, Thor moved it around his fingers until he was coated enough to play with Loki's entrance. He encouraged his brother to spread his legs a bit more and moved his hand in between the trickster's creamy cheeks. He took one of his lubed up fingers and circled Loki's entrance a few times, again letting the anticipation drive his brother crazy. Thor attempted to keep up the rhythm with his mouth but it was almost impossible. The trickster did not seem to mind though if his pleasured gasps and cries were anything to go on. After a bit more massaging of that tight ring, Thor edged his finger inside. He felt Loki shudder in his mouth at the sensation and knew that Loki could feel him grinning against his cock.

He slowly worked that finger in and out of his lover's body, allowing him to become used to the intrusion before he added a second to the tight entrance. He knew that he needed to start with one, because a person's entrance was a small, tight thing that demanded to be handled with care, but he also knew that Loki really started to go crazy when a second finger was added. He continued to suck and pump the length in his mouth as he fingered his little brother, adoring the way Loki gasped and mewled above him. Tonight, more than anything, he wanted to please Loki. He wanted to show him exactly how much he was loved and worshiped. Thor began to increase the force of his fingering, as if it were his own length fucking Loki, and continually changed the angle of his digits so he could find Loki's sweet spot. His little brother was responding so beautifully, rolling his hands all over Thor's hair, gasping, moaning, pleading - it was incredible and Thor would have been content to stay here all night just pleasuring him like this, but this night was special and begged for them to join their bodies. He needed to be inside Loki.

After he added a third finger Loki's trembling grew intense. His knees seemed like they could no longer support him standing, so after a few three-fingered pumps Thor removed his mouth and gazed up into the trickster's eyes. He had forgotten that Loki was still wearing the reindeer sweater and laughed out loud at the sight of his perfectly debauched little brother, with his glistening red cock, flushed cheeks, blown pupils and parted, panting lips wearing a green “reindeer games” sweater. Thor pulled a bit at the back of Loki's knees, after removing his fingers from his brother's entrance, to encourage him to lay down.

“Oh, Loki,” he moaned, “You are so beautiful,”

Loki gave him a lazy smile and pulled his sweater off. He rather liked that article of clothing, though he was loathe to admit it, and did not want any semen or lube ending up on it. He tossed it over with the rest of his clothes and laid himself down on the soft, white carpet. Then he brought his hands to Thor's stomach – what he was able to reach from his position – and huskily whispered, “You're wearing too many clothes.”

Thor was only too happy to oblige the god of mischief and undressed in a flourish, tossing his clothes over to join Loki's in a pile. Once he was naked he laid himself flush against Loki's blushing body. The god of mischief spread his legs so Thor could rest between them and brought his arms up to wrap around Thor's neck once more as the drew the thunderer down for a kiss. For some people, kissing during sex was something to do to get from point a to point b, or it was something to do with your mouths when one realized how ridiculous their moaning sounded, but for these two kissing was magical. It was so intimate and devoted it was like the first time they admitted their feelings for one another every time their lips met. Here, now, by the soft, white light of the Christmas tree on the exquisite carpet in Tony's living room, their kisses screamed of the joy they felt at being in each other's arms. These kisses were a celebration of their hysterical delight at being betrothed to one another after all this time. Their tongues moved in their familiar dance as Thor's hands got lost in his brother's silky locks and they moaned against each other.

In the other room the two men on the couch, who had not been sleeping, turned to look at each other.

“I can't tell them to stop... they just got engaged,” Tony groaned.

Bruce smiled at him. “That's right, you can't,” he agreed before tossing back the rest of his drink.

Thor fumbled around feeling for the bottle of lubricant. When he was unable to locate it blindly he broke the kiss with his brother, gave him an apologetic look and sought the little fucker out. Once it was in his hands he popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his thick, aching arousal. As he did this Loki shifted a bit so his knees were bent for Thor. When the thunder god was done stroking himself in the highly viscous fluid he grabbed each of Loki's bony ankles in his hands and placed them on either of his shoulders. He turned to kiss the pale calves resting next to either side of his face, lovingly and then shifted his gaze to the man beneath him; all spread out and ready for him, flushed and aroused with his hair falling around him like a dark halo. Loki's hands were on the floor up next to his head and he looked so deliciously open that Thor wanted to devour him. “I love you, Loki,” he whispered as he pulled the trickster's hips to him and positioned himself.

“I love you, Thor,” Loki whispered back.

Thor thrust himself inside in one quick motion. He had done a good job preparing his brother and the smaller body below him easily welcomed him inside. No matter how many times they did this it always took Thor's breath away at how unfuckingbelievably tight his brother was. Loki's inner walls clamped down hard around Thor as if they were trying to suck him dry, and every time they did the thunder god's mind went blank. They both groaned in appreciation at the sensation of Thor being buried to the hilt, but he remained there for only a moment, just long enough to press a kiss to his beloved's lips before he placed his hands on either side of Loki's head and started moving. He knew that in the beginning, when they were still finding their rhythm, Loki liked a bit of gyration and grinding, so Thor rolled his hips as he moved in and out of the trickster. He was rewarded with tantalizing moans and whimpers from the man beneath him.

Thor grinned at these responses. He loved making Loki feel good, it brought him more pleasure. If he thought his brother wasn't into their coupling he was not able to get off himself. But when Loki moaned like that, Thor knew he liked it and it drove him wild.

As the pace of his thrusts increased so did the intensity of Loki's noises. Thor had only one sound and it was grunting. Sometimes when he came his grunt would resemble a cry – but it was always throaty and deep. Now the symphony of their lovemaking had Thor making his grunt with every snap of his hips and Loki whispering naughty things as his eyes screwed shut and his head tossed back and forth.

“Oh yes, oh yes, Thor! Oh gods, right there – oh – oh – oh – yes, oh, please don't stop, oh god just like that – oh, Thor – ah!”

It was absolute music and poetry to Thor's ears and it made him throb all the harder. What he really wanted though was to _see_ Loki lose it. He stilled his hips, much to Loki's horror, and leaned forward to grab his brother underneath his armpits. He then rocked them back, staying inside Loki as he did so, so that he was flat on his back with the trickster seated in his lap.

“Ride me,” was his simple command.

And Loki obeyed. He scrambled to get his legs into position so he had the necessary leverage to move properly and immediately began fucking himself on Thor's cock. His hands moved from roaming over Thor's chest to tangling in his own hair as he completely lost himself in pleasure. Thor had moved his hands to Loki's hips as he fucked up into him, meeting Loki's every thrust with his own and driving his length into that spot that made Loki see stars.

Gods it felt good. It felt so fucking good that Loki wanted to cry. He was moving so fast up and down on Thor's dick and the way his brother was angled as he fucked back up into him had him practically screaming. When Thor moved one of his hands from Loki's hips to grip his erection he saw white. It only took a few pumps and Loki was coming with a strangled cry as he fucked himself harder on Thor and nearly sobbed at his completion. The thunder god worked him through his orgasm and thanked the fates that his was only a few thrusts away and came with a shuddering groan (or grunt). Loki collapsed on top of the blonde's chest as Thor felt himself still pulsing hot seed inside his brother's body. The dark-haired god was covered in a light sheen of sweat that mixed with Thor's as both men struggled to catch their breath.

The thunder god brought his arms up to wrap around Loki's torso and he kissed the top of his brother's head. “Merry Christmas, Loki,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Loki knew that Thor could feel the way he was smiling against his chest as he whispered back, “Merry Christmas, Thor. I love you, too," he gave a contentedly little 'hnnn' and kissed that broad chest once before resting his head again.

The betrothed couple laid like that for a long time, with Thor still inside until his shrinking anatomy slipped him out. The thunder god lazily ran his hands over Loki's back as the trickster fell asleep on Thor's chest. When he felt Loki drooling on him he decided it was time for bed. As gently as possible he maneuvered himself into a sitting position and moved his hands so that one arm wrapped around Loki's back and the other went under his knees. Loki stirred and blinked at him sleepily.

“I'm going to take you to bed, love,” Thor gently cooed to the man in his arms.

Loki could only lazily nod as he dropped his head back against Thor's chest.

It took some rather difficult maneuvering, but Thor had managed to bend down, collect their clothes and was holding them on Loki's stomach. He would just have to hope that Tony and Bruce had either remained asleep or gone to their own beds, because he was going to walk right through the kitchen area naked to get to the elevator.

They had not fallen asleep, but when they heard Thor's footsteps approaching they both instinctively knew to pretend they were. When they heard Thor ask Jarvis to please open the elevator Tony cracked one eye open. Thor was carrying Loki bridal style and still looked positively enamored by him. Tony knew that he should be embarrassed to be watching his naked teammate cradle his naked fiancé while they were both covered in sweat and the smell of sex, but he found himself grinning at the pair, instead. After he watched the gods disappear into the elevator he turned to Bruce who was also smiling.

“They're pretty fucking cute, aren't they,” Tony grinned.

Bruce nodded. “Yes. Yes they fucking are. Merry Christmas, Tony,” he offered with his gentle smile as he raised a glass to the occasion.

Tony gave a light laugh and raised his drink as well. “Merry Christmas, Bruce. And a happy, fucking new year.”

oooooooo

Thor laid his brother down on the bed when he entered their room. He didn't want to risk waking Loki by pulling the covers out from under him, so he grabbed a blanket from the trunk Loki kept at the foot of their bed and pulled it over both of them. He pressed himself flush against Loki's back and cradled him like the tiny spoon he was. Thor draped his left arm over Loki's side and felt around until he had the trickster's left hand in his as he intertwined their fingers. He could feel Loki's engagement ring and it made his heart soar. Shifting a bit more so he was comfortable, he pressed a kiss to the back of Loki's head and whispered once more,

“Merry Christmas, Loki.”

oooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy holidays, everybody! :D


End file.
